


It's All Instincts Mr Freeman

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Alien genitalia, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Thighfucking, Tommy in heat, Trans Gordon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, freelatta - Freeform, heat - Freeform, heat cycle, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: Tommy's heat cycle has arrived and he just wants to stay home and deal with it. Gordon however wants to figure out what's wrong and goes over to visit Tommy after work.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	It's All Instincts Mr Freeman

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to the HLVRAI horny server and my beta reader for helping me with this fic :3  
> For Tommy, he is an alien with a dick that knots. Here's a link to the design of it:  
> https://twitter.com/Prime18A/status/1320913378198482944

Monday

Tommy walked into work believing everything would be normal business as every other day, but the sudden coil in his stomach was signalling him otherwise. Tommy had hoped it was just a stomach bug, but the urges and thoughts of mating confirmed his worry that his heat was here. Tommy sat at his desk and held his head in his hands, the new facility doesn’t know he is an alien. Tommy needed a week off but knows there’s nothing he can do to justify it, his body having no illness and no occurrences he can prove to make it possible to make an entire week’s worth of missed work. Tommy breathed into his hand and groaned, feeling his body heat up.

There was a knock on the door, Tommy gulped and responded. “C-c-come in!” Tommy watched the door open as Gordon walked in, oh no. Tommy felt his body tense up and his slit become wet, the cock inside growing hard and the tip trying to peak out.

“Hey Tommy.” Gordon said, smiling wide. He had been doing a lot better lately, with recovering and getting his life back on track. Tommy smiled, his heart beating faster at seeing the other man, the one that he’s gone to hell and back with.

“H-h-hi Mr Freeman.” Tommy replied. “D-d-did you need something?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if you’d like to come hangout some more after work today?” Gordon asked, Tommy gulped, he wanted to. He wanted to so so much, but he couldn't, not like this, he had to keep this hidden. No one needs to see him become a horny mess.

“S-S-sorry Mr Freeman b-b-but I think I’ll um… b-b-be too busy tonight.” Tommy said, it wasn’t exactly a lie. Gordon seemed a little sad but smiled.

“No worries Tommy, I’ll see you later?” Gordon asked, Tommy nodded and watched him leave the room. Tommy sighed, he leaned back against the chair and let his mind wander, he thought about Gordon, how nice it would be if he just got under the desk and stroked him off, helped lessen some of the tension building up, only that seemed to make it worse. Tommy groaned in frustration; this was going to be a strong heat. He’ll call Benrey and ask them to take Sunkist after work for a week.

-

Gordon was in his home pressing call on Tommy’s contact number. Tommy's been acting weird for the past few days, brushing past everyone in a hurry, blowing off hangout nights, rejecting Gordon's calls after work because he's furiously jacking it and can't pick up the phone.

Gordon worriedly looked at his phone as he called Tommy once again after work, each day being met with rejection and no message back. Gordon was worried about Tommy, what was making him so detached all of a sudden? Gordon got his keys and decided to take a drive to see Tommy and figure out what was going on.

.

Tommy gasped heavily as he struggled to get his clothes off, the peak of his heat rippling through his body as he drooled. The need for touch, for someone to be inside of. Tommy looked at his phone and saw Gordon's name, he pressed decline on his phone yet again as he couldn't let Gordon hear him, not like this. The sound of Gordon's voice would make him unable to even attempt to keep himself from touching his pulsing cock. Making Gordon hear how horny he made the taller man, how his heat got worse every time he saw Gordon.

Tommy couldn't handle it and ripped off the pants, he had multiple pairs anyway, not bothering to even take off his coat or shirt, tie slightly loose as Tommy sat on the couch, his boxers wet with Tommy's pre and the slick from his slit. Tommy took the boxers off and let his cock stand tall and painfully erect, the frills dripping from the build up slick and pre.

Tommy grasped his cock and squeezed it hard, letting out a choked cry at feeling himself finally be touched, he couldn't care for teasing as he was so pent up. Tommy started pumping at high speed right away, leaning back and spreading his legs wide as he drooled and moaned in pleasure.

Tommy reached down to his ass and rubbed his fingers against his hole, slick from his slit providing a generous amount of lube to slide two fingers inside. Tommy hissed as he normally didn't pleasure himself there but in this state he needed everything he could get, his tip dripping large dollops of pre as he pumped fast, making his hand give wet slaps from the sloppy mess he was making under himself. Tommy's nostrils flared angrily as he ignored the knock, going back to stroking himself but having to keep it slow so he wouldn't get too loud, hoping the person would go away before it became unbearable.

.

Gordon parked at Tommy's house with a nervous sigh, he's probably going to seem like he's over worrying over the situation, but he can't help it. Tommy's been acting very strange and he wants to know what's going on, maybe help him fix the issue. Gordon got out of his car and went to the front door of Tommy's house, knocking on it while noticing the lights on in the lounge room window.

.

Tommy froze and almost let out a hiss that his session was interrupted, his body giving painful jolts as the much-needed pleasure was cut off. Tommy's nostrils flared angrily as he ignored the knock, going back to stroking himself but having to keep it slow so he wouldn't get too loud, hoping the person would go away before it became unbearable.

Tommy's tongue hung out of his mouth, drool dripping off it as he desperately tried to keep his stroking slower, needing release so bad but knowing he wouldn't be able to keep silent.

The knock came again, and he could hear a voice.

"Tommy? Are you okay?"

Dammit!

It was Gordon's voice, Tommy just managed to stop a moan at the sound of his voice, his body aching more as now there was someone there, someone Tommy felt close to, someone Tommy would love to have under him at this moment. His cock only became harder with need.

Gordon knocked again.

"Tommy? Come on man what's been going on?"

Oh can he just go!? Why does Gordon have to sound so amazing but also be so infuriating with his timing? Tommy almost snarled at how he was keeping the man from his needed pleasure.

"G-g-go away!" He called out, too harshly for his liking but Tommy was desperate.

"Tommy!? What's going on? Please let me in, what's wrong?" Gordon asked, his voice filled with worry and concern. It almost made Tommy's heart throb as hard as his cock.

."I-I'm fine!!" Tommy cried out, the slow pace was no longer providing what he needed, he needed to get more, but he can't with Gordon right there.

"Tommy please, I can't just leave without knowing."

Tommy groaned loudly and grabbed his boxers, putting them back on despite the fact that they were soaked with slick and his clothes reeked of heat scent, just no longer caring and needing so badly to get off. Tommy opened the door slightly and it only allowed his face and chest to be seen, Gordon immediately noticed Tommy's heavy breathing and beat-red face. Tommy felt close to crying from how intense his cock was begging for release, seeing Gordon making it worse, Tommy could smell Gordon, his natural scent was intoxicating and all he wanted was to bring him inside and see more.

"W-w-what do you want?!" Tommy snapped, Gordon flinching back at the tone from Tommy.

"Tommy...?"

Tommy groaned and shifted uncomfortably.

Gordon continued. "You've been acting really strange, and I just. Wanted to drive over and see you, you've been ignoring me."

"W-w-well it was nice of you t-t-to come over and c-c-come over completely u-uninvited b-but I'd rather if y-you left right n-now Mr Freeman." Tommy responded in an aggressive tone. Gordon raised an eyebrow, knowing something was definitely wrong.

"Tommy? You... You've never acted like this before, please..." Gordon reached his hand over and placed it on top of Tommy's which was leaning against the door. The contact of another made Tommy gasp and grit his teeth, his head leaned against the door-frame as his body was scorching hot with arousal. Gordon gasped at how hot Tommy's skin was, he rubbed his thumb over Tommy's hand.

"Tommy you're burning hot! Have you been sick or something? Is that why you've been acting so weird?"

Tommy let out a groan as Gordon touched him, god this was torture!

"Why didn't you take the week off?"

Another groan, Tommy's body was screaming for Gordon to do something, ANYTHING, please! Just do something or leave!

"Oh m-m-my gosh Mr Freeman c-c-can you just g-go...?" Tommy whined while drooling. Gordon held Tommy's hand tighter.

"Tommy please let me help, let me come inside."

"f-fuck...!" Tommy squeaked, rutting against the wall, 'please let me come inside' repeating in his cumbrain. Gordon looked down, wondering what the thumping noise was and noticed Tommy's shadow moving in a hump motion, Gordon blushed and gulped.

"Um? Tommy?" Tommy let out a needy cry and dropped to the floor, palming at his cock through his boxers. Gordon opened the door and looked down at Tommy, watching him try to touch his erection.

"M-Mr Freeman I-I..!" Tommy tried to come up with an explanation but couldn't, he just rubbed his crotch and felt more pre leak out. Gordon gulped and knelt down to Tommy.

"Um, w-what's gotten you so um... worked up?" Gordon asked, Tommy facepalmed and groaned, so so desperate.

"M-Mr Freeman I-I am concerned t-t-that you've failed to u-understand t-t-the situation."

Gordon's face went more red, from either arousal or embarrassment. Tommy just looked more and more frustrated along with horny.

"Um, w-would um, can I help...?" Gordon asked in a quiet tone. Tommy's eyes widened at him, his body screaming to take the offer.

Tommy grabbed Gordon by the shoulders and shoved his face into Gordon's in a deep kiss, Gordon's eyes widened, and his hands shakily moved up to Tommy's chest, leaning into the kiss. Gordon's eyes wandered Tommy's body, feeling his hips and moving his thumbs to press against Tommy's inner thighs. Tommy gave a cry and tilted his head back, giving Gordon access to then attack his neck, smothering it in kisses.

"Tommy..." another kiss. "I-I... I've wanted you for so long..." Gordon muttered, mouthing at Tommy's neck. Tommy moaned and squirmed against Gordon.

"F-fuck sake Mr F-f-freeman c-c-can w-we do this after w-we've dealt with the i-issue!?" Tommy snapped. Gordon blushed and felt a little ache as the moment was torn away.

"Y-y-you barged in offering to h-h-help me Mr Freeman!" Tommy snarled, Gordon gulped and nodded, unbuttoning Tommy's shirt.

"N-no time for that!" Tommy gripped the shirt and ripped it, buttons flying everywhere.

"T-Tommy! What the hell is-"

"M-Mr Freeman I-I'm sorry f-f-for my behaviour b-but." Tommy couldn't bother finishing the sentence, he reached down and pulled his boxers off, Gordon's eyes widened even further. Gordon seemed almost, shocked, bewildered.

Then Tommy wondered...

"Mr Freeman, d-d-did you forget I wasn't human?"

Gordon looked away in shame. Tommy gulped, having more understanding for Gordon's confusion but his burning heat not letting up. Gordon stared in amazement at Tommy's bright yellow alien cock, dripping with pre.

"M-Mr Freeman I believe humans need prepping before m-m-mating and I-I do not currently have the patients for t-that." Tommy said, Gordon gulped louder.

"I uh, I have an idea." Gordon replied. "But can we, go to your room first?"

"O-of course." Tommy got up, legs shaking from intense need, he stroked himself as he and Gordon traveled through to Tommy's bedroom. Gordon stripped out of his clothes, Tommy's eyes trying to focus on Gordon but he was so dazed with the need to cum. Gordon got onto the bed and pulled Tommy down with him, kissing his lips and getting on his hands and knees, pressing his legs together. Tommy stared at Gordon's exposed rear and gulped.

"You can use my thighs, right? Your... dick? Looks wet enough for it?" Gordon said, Tommy quickly got on top of Gordon and wrapped his arms around Gordon, hands feeling and groping at the smaller man's chubby body. Tommy kissed Gordon's neck, taking in his scent while rubbing his chest along Gordon's back, making sure he smelt of Tommy. Tommy pressed his cock to Gordon's legs, sinking it between his thighs, Tommy cried out in bliss at feeling Gordon's legs compress on his length, feeling Gordon's warm wet pussy on the top of his shaft providing extra lubricant for him. Gordon shivered against Tommy, feeling the taller man's body wrapped around him, his hands cupping his tibbies as his cock throbbed between Gordon's thighs.

"G-Gordon...!" Tommy moaned, Gordon taking a moment to register that Tommy had just said his name.

"T-TomMY!!" Gordon let out a yelp as Tommy began thrusting. Tommy's dick presses against Gordon's pussy, the ridges flicking and catching on Gordon's dick, stimulating it wonderfully and making his eyes roll back.

"G-Gordon...! Y-You feel s-s-so good...!" Tommy moaned, pre leaking and smearing all over Gordon's legs. Tommy nuzzled his face into Gordon's neck, his moaning and pants becoming quick and his tongue hanging out, drooling on Gordon's shoulder. Gordon could feel from Tommy's desperate thrusts that he was not going to last long, he could feel Tommy's cock pulsing against his legs.

"Tommy..! Tommy I love you...!" Gordon moaned as he tightened his legs on Tommy's cock. Tommy gave out a loud cry and Gordon felt Tommy's cock swell, the base becoming really hard and in the shape of a ball, his thighs felt wet as Tommy came all over his legs and against his stomach.

Tommy bit down onto Gordon as he came, making Gordon give a yelp in pleasure, but knowing that he was biting hard enough that it'll leave a mark. Tommy slumped against Gordon, panting heavily and growing limp. Gordon smiled and gently laid Tommy down, making sure to put his head on the pillow. Tommy's eyes were closing fast, his hand tiredly reaching for Gordon. Gordon took it and laid beside him. Gordon smiled sweetly at Tommy's exhausted face, he soon passed out holding Gordon's hand.

-

Tommy stirred and woke up early, feeling... warm, his heat still acting up but he felt something against him...

Someone.

Oh.

OH shit.

Last night started coming back to him now. Tommy looked up at Gordon who was asleep beside him, their hands still locked together.

Gordon groaned quietly and opened his eyes, looking at Tommy's. He yawned and smiled.

"Good morning." Gordon said, a little tiredly but still with a sweet smile. Tommy's eyes widening and he sat up, shaking his arms.

"M-Mr Freeman! I-I'm so so s-s-s-sorry...!" Tommy's eyes started to water, Gordon got up and took Tommy's hands into his own, worried.

"What? What's wrong Tommy?" Gordon asked, Tommy's eyes looking away, tears falling.

"I-I... Y-You didn't n-need to see me l-l-like that... I..." Tommy's voice broke, Gordon took Tommy's face into his hands, tracing his thumbs over the man's cheeks.

"Hey hey, breathe, deep breaths." Gordon whispered, Tommy nodded and took in a deep breath, though the gentle touch was causing his body to heat up in his core.

"Tommy, it's okay, I-I barged in and... I liked it, I... Enjoyed, you." Gordon went red, feeling embarrassed. Tommy looked away and asked.

"But, it wasn't how you would've w-w-w-wanted it... wasn't i-it...?" Gordon pulled Tommy closer and nuzzled into his neck.

"It's okay, you needed help." Gordon said, Tommy sighed and melted into Gordon's touch. Tommy felt up Gordon's body.

"C-c-can you lay down?" He asked, Gordon nodded and laid onto his back, fully on view for Tommy. Tommy smiled and ran his hand through Gordon's hair.

"Is your uh, heat thing still going?" Gordon asked. Tommy nodded.

"Y-Yeah but, I-I have t-t-time before it gets, really bad again, s-s-so I can take my time and admire you M-M-Mr Freeman." Tommy replied, Gordon smiled and leaned into Tommy's touch, his other hand feeling Gordon's chest, his soft chest hairs and surgery scars getting plenty of attention from Tommy's gentle hand.

"You can call me Gordon you know." Gordon chuckled, Tommy blushed and nodded, trailing his hand down to Gordon's stomach, gently grasping his soft belly fat, Gordon's breathing getting faster. Gordon peaked down to Tommy's crotch, his cock already out of his slit again and hard, though he could've sworn he felt something... bigger on the base? Maybe he was imagining it.

"G-Gordon... Y-you're s-s-so... y-you're as wonderful as a freshly fizzed soda." Tommy muttered as he moved between Gordon's legs, kissing his crotch.

Gordon chuckled quietly and ran his hand through Tommy's hair.

"L-Let me repay you..." Tommy whispered and gave his dick a soft lick, Gordon's hips jolting at the sudden pleasure. Tommy's cock hardened more at smelling Gordon's wonderful scent, tasting his delicious slick as Tommy's tongue glided along his folds.

"Tommy..." Gordon moaned, Tommy's tongue circling his dick. Gordon's moans rang through Tommy's hears like music, his cock quickly dribbling pre and he yearned for pleasure yet again. Tommy felt Gordon's pussy with his fingers, soaked with slick.

"G-Gordon... I need..." Tommy breathed, Gordon smiled and pulled Tommy up, nuzzling their noses together.

"You uh, need help again~?" Gordon asked, Tommy going red and nodded, Gordon spreading his legs under him and wrapping them around him. Tommy's breathing fast, his heart pounding at the beautiful man under him.

"I-I'm doing this properly t-t-t-this time... t-to make you feel good too..." Tommy said, leaning down and kissing Gordon, his tip nudging against Gordon's hole. Gordon bit down on Tommy's lip as his tip slipped in, slowly stretching him. Tommy moaned into Gordon's mouth as his warmth surrounded his cock.

Gordon wrapped his arms around Tommy tightly, shutting his eyes tightly as his insides were perfectly filled. Tommy kissed Gordon's neck, licking the bruise from last night. Gordon rubbed a hand at the back of Tommy's head.

"Oh... I love you..." Gordon whispered, Tommy's eyes widened, and he looked into Gordon's eyes.

"R-Really...? You... Y-You were serious...?" Tommy felt tears start to swell again. Gordon smiled and kissed Tommy's head. "Yes..."

Tommy shook in Gordon's arms and kissed him.

"I-I love you too... Gordon I love you so much..." Gordon smiled at Tommy's words, feeling his heart swell. Tommy smiled back and took a deep breath, pulling out slowly then thrusting back in hard, making a sharp moan escape from Gordon's mouth.

Gordon felt pleasure pulse from deep inside him as Tommy's cock fucked him, the slick from the both of them helping his dick slide in and out. Gordon's pussy warm and tight around Tommy, his moans rolling off his tongue as he rolled his hips faster. "Oh Tommy...!" Gordon moaned. "P-please! I need you...!" He continued, Tommy holding him close as he buried his cock deep inside, the pressure building up. Gordon's hole clenched against him as he was approaching orgasm. "Gordon...! I-I'm...!" Tommy shook in Gordon's hold, Gordon could feel Tommy's base swell, Gordon rolled his head back as the pressure tipped him over the edge.

"Tommy!!" Gordon moaned, clenching hard and squeezing Tommy's knotting base. Tommy delved deep into Gordon and let out a low growl, his knot stretching Gordon wonderfully and pumped him full of cum. Gordon shivered in Tommy's arms, kissing Tommy's face.

"Fffuck... that feels so good..." Gordon mumbled. Tommy smiled and nuzzled into his face.

"I-I-I'm g-glad you l-like it... was w-w-worried it might have h-hurt you..." Tommy said, Gordon shaking his head and relaxing, Tommy laying on top of Gordon and steadying his breathing, the knot staying for a small while, keeping Gordon full of cock and cum. "Tommy... I love you..." Gordon muttered, Tommy smiled.

"I l-l-love you too, Mr Freeman..."

"So... when's your next heat?" Gordon asked, Tommy chuckled and stroked circles on Gordon's chest hairs.

"I-I-I'll be needing another in an hour..." Tommy said, Gordon gulped.

"And for how long?"

Tommy shrugged.

"Probably until Monday."

It was Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave a comment or somethin' its greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
